As the development of computers and computer components occurs at a rapidly increasing pace, computers and their components become obsolete more quickly. As a result, conventional computers are designed to allow for individual components to be changed or upgraded by a computer user. Currently, many individual components are available for upgrading a computer. As a result, computer users often purchase and install updated components and upgrade their computers.
While components are now readily available for consumers to purchase, installation of these components can be a time consuming process. In addition, the components require tools to install them into the computer, which can add time and frustration for the computer user during the upgrade process.
As disk drive storage capacity increases, software developers write software applications that use more and more disk drive space, thereby limiting disk drive space. Computer users frequently want to upgrade their computer with a larger capacity hard disk drive. Currently, the hard disk drive is secured to the frame with screws, as illustrated in FIG. 1. For personal computers, a rigid drive frame is provided within a chassis. A hard drive is placed into the drive frame and held with screws. On one side of the frame, screws are disposed through the frame and into the drive. To upgrade a hard disk drive 100 secured using this set up, the computer user must remove several screws 110 using a tool before removing the hard drive from the frame 120. To install a new disk drive, the user places a new hard drive into place and inserts a plurality of screws through the frame and into the hard drive. A tool is used to install the screws into the hard drive. The small screws are disposed in a relatively small working area which causes difficultly when removing the screws and the need to work with a tool. Additionally, removing several screws every time the component is installed or removed is time consuming and frustrating for the operator.
Accordingly, what is needed is a better way to remove and install components in a personal computer. What is further needed is a way to remove components from the computer without use of additional tools.